The Fire Inside
by SmileMojOisKeY
Summary: Hi im Naruto. Today is October 10th my birthday...and the demon hunt sadly. I never did anything to the village nor hurt them. We'll see what ruto just being five and lives alone gets raped, abused, and always is criticized. But he forgives them. Because even though he see's hatered in their eyes he knows its not for him. Its for the demon inside him. Will Naruto get mad?


**So I decided to do a book on rave master so I hope you guys all like it and I do not own any characters and I have a really big crush on her room so yeah and I hope you guys like it and please give it a review bye-bye**

Haru, Ellie, Plue, Griff, and the wierd horse thing we're at punk street. Ellie was looking at weapons as her room was in the hotel room with the others how ruse normal dramatic self.

"Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha" Ellie could hear a real ingress laughing then she felt so able to laugh along too but even know she didn't know what they were talking about she still want to but she held back. She felt two hands grab her waist and put her to the floor on her knees. She wanted to look back so bad to find out who it was. But she didn't.

"You are going to give me the rave or I will kill you!" A mysterious voice said.

It sounded like a man. It and it was. He sounded sinister and very evil. At least shedidn't get anything from the store because if she did he would've taken it all.

" Lady I want the rave now!" The guy said.

" I don't have it so leave me alone!" Ellie said.

"But your friend does right?" The man said.

"No! I am not taking it from Haru!" Ellie said.

"Thanks for his name. Master only told me that his last name was Glory. Haru Glory. Born in garage island killed family whole village destroyed by the shadow guard. That was the glory days when the whole shadow guard destroyed garage Island Village it was amazing. How are you only lives with his sister and with the face that can talk on this house no one knows how but it does. No parents they were both killed by the shadow gaurd. Amazing how such a weakling and his sister can service such horror. Is the one that is laughing in there?" The man said.

"No!" Ellie said.

"Ok" he said calmly.

Then she realized. He knew it. He knew it was Haru. They were inside and laughing not even knowing what was going on outside the hotel. It's all her fault. She realized she he let go one of his hand and moved it slightly it's all her fault then when she realized it about 100 men came out of the shadows and walked right into the hotel. About 10 minutes later They came out first the horse thing then Griff then Plue then Haru. Haru's Face was down one of the men that was holding him tugged on his hair and pulled his head up his eyes were closed. Ellie looked at his face she saw the blood coming down from his hairline then his eyes opened. There showed his beautiful blue eyes Ellie just wanted to melt. She just wanted to yell and scream and tell Haru how much she loved him. She saw pain in his eyes pain and sorrow. He looked so worried. She wanted to tell him I'm sorry and it was all her fault. She just wanted to take the blame for every loss for every lost soul and for everything that she has caused. All of this she wanted to say to Haru before she would die like the man said.

"Ellie are you ok?" Haru yelled.

"...yeah." Ellie wondered why he was concerning for her why was he asking her if she was OK. He's not even caring about himself he just wanted to know if she was OK.

Then a black haired man kicked her real in the growing. He said no talking. Haru fell to his knees. Then he kicked him to the side and he fell on his side to the floor looking still worried at Ellie. Even after all the pain that she had caused him. Ellie thought... Does he care about me this much?

"Haru" Ellie muttered.

"What was that I couldn't here you. It sounded like you called him a poo?" The ring leader said. All the men started laughing.

"No! His name is Haru! I love him! He's beautiful blue eyes that glistening in the sun. His beautiful snowy gray hair. Please let him go! Please take me!" Ellie Ellie had said that all without thought. She then realized she said it in front of the love of her life and in front of all random men she didn't even know.

"Ellie I..." Haru was saying until he was cut off with a sword stabbing him through his back and out is stomach blood on the sword and coming out of his new sword wound. He then fell forward with the sword pushing out of him but still in his stomach the man that stabbed him had black hair and eyes that were cold as the frost.

"No talking" the black haired man said.

"Haru! Are you guys want is the rave take it and don't hurt him! If you want to hurt someone hurt me!" Ellie had said that withou thought what was she thinking? She thought.

" I would like to do so but master wants the rave master to punish him for all the trouble he has caused the shadow guard." The man behind Ellie said.

"No please!" Ellie pleaded.

"Ellie...it's fine...they...can...take me." Haru said painfully. The black haired man kicked him seven times for seven words. Haru coughed up blood. Ellie was so worried about him. She loved him.

"No talking boy!" The black hair man said.

The ringleader then knocked out Ellie the last thing she heard was Haru screaming and the man say to release everyone except Haru. Why is this happening to me? Why do I feel like this had happened before? What is happening? Ellie thought.

AUTHERS NOTE: How'd you all like my story all of Elie's name will be Ellie it's all auto correct. Remember the Elu!


End file.
